


Historic Parallels; Or, Why Doesn't Alignment Factor Into Love

by Purrs



Series: Heterodynes Do As They Please [4]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs/pseuds/Purrs
Summary: Bill has it bad.





	Historic Parallels; Or, Why Doesn't Alignment Factor Into Love

“Bill,” Euphrosynia says. “Bill. No.”

Bill has just made a daring escape.

“I hate to agree with her, but she’s right,” Otilia says.

Bill has just made a daring escape from the Mongfishes, who captured him last night.

“This isn’t going to end well,” the Muse adds.

Bill has just made a daring escape from the Mongfishes, who captured him last night, for the sixth time in as many days.

Euphrosynia rolls her eyes. “Listen. I get it. Love and all that. But she won’t do what you want her to. She won’t just decide to be good because you batted your eyelashes at her.”

Bill has just made a daring escape from the Mongfishes, who captured him last night, for the sixth time in as many days, and he’s covered in hickeys.

“It didn’t work for the Storm King and it won’t work for you,” Otilia says, and darts a narrowed-eyed look at Euphrosynia on principle.

Bill has just made a daring escape from the Mongfishes, who captured him last night, for the sixth time in as many days, and he’s covered in hickeys and bearing a soppy smile.

“Trust me,” Euphrosynia stage-whispers, “you do  _ not _ want to be the Andronicus here.”

Bill has just made a daring escape from the Mongfishes, who captured him last night, for the sixth time in as many days, and he’s covered in hickeys and bearing a soppy smile, and as soon as he got back he started talking.

“I kept thinking that, if I could do it again, I would make sure he knew better than to do it,” Otilia says, “but here we are now and it just isn’t getting through to you, is it?”

Bill has just made a daring escape from the Mongfishes, who captured him last night, for the sixth time in as many days, and he’s covered in hickeys and bearing a soppy smile, and as soon as he got back he started talking about marriage.

Euphrosynia sighs. “Fine. You’re an adult, it’s your choice to make. Just don’t come running to us when it all goes wrong.”


End file.
